Machine-Type Communication (MTC), sometimes referred to as machine-to-machine (M2M) communication, is a promising and emerging technology to help enable a ubiquitous computing environment towards the concept of an “Internet of Things” (an internetworking of things). MTC enables machines to communicate directly with one another.